A New Love
by LawNorderjunkie862
Summary: Casefile. A little girl is raped, and Olivia finds herself falling in love with someone connected to the case. Read to find out who.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**May 9th, 2012 8:37 PM**

It has been way too long since I've gotten laid. Since David. Is it wrong for me to want him to quit his job so we can be together? I've always been a romantic at heart, and I thought I finally found my Prince Charming. I even doodled my name with his last name. Olivia Nicole Haden. I daydreamed about adopting children with him, about our wedding day. I still do. After we broke up, I went home and cried myself to sleep. It felt like Elliot leaving me all over again. I've signed up for more OT in the last three months than I had in a year. Nothing to do anymore. If I'm not working, then I'm sitting at home drowning my sorrows in a bottle of tequila or watching re-runs of cop shows. As if I don't get enough of it at work.

I'm on call tonight, so no tequila for me. I'll have to settle for the cop shows. Scrolling through the channels, the best I see is NCIS. I settle into the life of Gibbs and the team, until my phone rings.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, we have an unidentified 10 year old vic at Mercy. I sent Amaro to the crime scene, you need to go to the hospital and sit with her through the rape kit."

"Be there in 20." I slap my phone shut, then grab my gun and badge. Tossing my hair into a bun, I snatch my keys. I get down to the street and flash my badge to get a cab.

**Mercy General Hospital**

**May 9th, 2012 9:03 PM**

"10 year old rape victim." I snap with my badge held out to the desk clerk. She pulls her head out of the file she's reading and looks at my badge.

"Room 421."

I walk to the other side of the hospital and poke my head in the door that says 421. The girl has medium brown hair and blue eyes with so much pain in them that all you want to do is give her a hug.

"Hello sweetie, my name is Olivia and I'm a detective. What's your name?" I keep walking closer to her wringing my hands until I get to the chair. I sit down and look at her with a smile.

"I'm Emily."

"Well Emily, do you know who hurt you?"

"He was wearing a mask. He had a mean voice though."

"How was it mean sweetie?"

"Where's my mom?" She dodged my question, so I know that was enough for right now. I'll follow her lead for now.

"I was hoping you would help me find her. What's your mom's name?"

"Alexandra Friesen. She works for the school where I go."

"What about your dad? What's his name?"

"I... I don't know." She gets a funny look on her face, and I think there's something with the dad that could help us with the case. I pull out my phone and shoot a quick text to let him know I got an ID on our vic. There's a knock on the door, and a doctor walks in wheeling a cart.

"Okay Emily, right now the doctor's gonna take pictures of you so that we can catch the man who hurt you."

"Okay." The doctor takes pictures and then nods at me.

"Now she's going to turn off the lights and run a light on you to see if the man left anything behind." Emily nods and the doctors does just what I said. The light points out an area on her thighs where there's semen. She gets a Q-Tip and swabs the area. I put gloves on and then take the Q-Tip, creating the chain of evidence. I put it in the sterile tube and put that in a pre-labeled bag. The doctor turns the lights back on. Here comes the hard part.

"Sweetie, here comes the hard part. Can you be really brave for me?" I grab her hand and look her in the eyes.

"Yes." Her voice wavers, but I know that she can do it.

"The doctor is going to put something down there, and it's going to be really cold and uncomfortable. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Please don't leave Olivia."

"I won't sweetie."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is my first fic that's gonna be more than 3,000 words, so take it easy on me(: Haha just kidding. I love harsh reviews (as long as they're not mean) and I'm still looking for a beta, so shoot me up if you are interested! I will take suggestions too! Not quite so sure where I'm going with this, but keep in mind this is a little bit AU: Liv is 32 not in her 40s. In order for this to work she has to be a little bit younger! That means that she was Elliot's partner for 9 years, and been working without him for like 7 months. Keep reviewing!(:_

_LawNorderJunkie862~_

**16th Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Wednesday, May 9th, 2012 11:13 PM**

"How's the vic?" Amaro asks me.

"Scared as hell. Mother's with her now, she's got a broken rib and a sprained ankle. That guy really did a number on her too. But, we have DNA, Warner's gonna run it. I'll take her statement in the morning, she fell asleep right after her mom got there." I explained

"Did she know who the perp was?"

"He was wearing a mask." I sigh loudly and sit in my chair. I run my fingers through my hair and look towards Nick's desk. His wedding ring catches the light. "What'd the scene look like?" I ask

"We found her by a pool, there was blood and the canvas turned up nothing."

"Lovely." Just as I finished the word, Captain Cragen walked out of his office.

"Go home, catch some sleep. We will chase down leads in the morning. You two look like you haven't slept in a week."

"That's because we haven't." Nick mutters under his breath. I have to fight off the chuckle, it sounded like something El would have said.

"That is one order that I won't fight." I grab my coat and walk out the door. I almost saunter towards the elevator and Nick joins me in there. We take the ride down wordlessly.

"See ya tomorrow." Nick says.

"Bye." I return.

**16th Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Thursday, May 10th, 2012 7:15 AM**

"You're here early." Nick says as he walks in.

"Yeah, I only got here fifteen minutes ago. Warner ran the DNA, we got a hit. Name's Christopher Hansen. He flew off the grid after yesterday though. Should be an open and shut case once we find him and I get Emily's statement."

"So should I take Fin to look for him since you have to get the girl's statement?"

"No, Fin has court. Take Rollins."

He talked to Amanda for a minute and then walked out the door with a nod. Three minutes after they leave, I hear a voice from the doorway.

"I'm looking for Detective Olivia Benson."

"That's me." I say as I stand up and turn towards Emily and her mother. "Let's go somewhere private." I lead them towards an interview room and open the door. "I'll be right back." I walk to Cragen's office and knock lightly.

"Yeah?" He says without looking up from his paperwork.

"Vic's here with her mother. It's time for the interview."

"Okay. I'm coming." He finishes his sentence and stands up.

"So you want to take the mom while I question the girl?"

"Sounds good. Just don't forget..."

"'Get every detail no matter how much she cries while still being sensitive.' I know, I know, I've done this a thousand times Cap." I finish his sentence, making him crack a smile. We arrive at the interview room and I take a seat next to the kid while Cap looks and the mother and nods his head towards the door. She gets tears in her eyes and stands up.

"Em, you can do this, I will be right outside. I love you baby." She says.

"Love you too." Emily tells her mother as she walks out the door.

"Okay Emily, so do you remember me?"

"Yeah, you're Olivia. You are a police officer."

"Good. So remember what we talked about last night?"

"You said that you would catch the man who hurt me. Did you find him?"

"Well, we know who hurt you and right now we are searching for him."

"Wh-What's his name?"

"It's Christopher. We are looking really hard for him, but right now I need to hear what happened from you. Can you tell me?"

"Yeah..." She trails off.

"Okay. So what happened after you finished swim practice? Where did you go?"

"Well I told my friend Mandy that I would see her this weekend because she's coming for a sleepover. Then I started to walk towards the corner where my mommy meets me after practice every day."

"Okay. You're doing really good Em. What happened before you got to the corner?"

"A man in a mask grabbed me and pulled me into an alley." Her voice starts to waver.

"What happened once he pulled you over there?"

"He moved my swimsuit to the side, down there. And then he... he... unzipped his pants."

"Okay sweetie, what happened once he unzipped his pants?" I ask, trying to give her courage through eye contact.

"He pulled out his thingie."

"His thingie? I don't understand, what do you mean?" I know exactly what she means, but I know in order to get a solid statement that will hold up in court we have to know who put what where.

"You know! His... private part. It looked really yucky." She says and I mentally release a breath, knowing that will hold out in court.

"Oh, I know what you mean now. Now, I know this is really hard for you, but I need you to tell me what happened next." I tell her.

"He put it in me. It hurt really bad and I started to bleed. Then he made all of these funny noises and sticky stuff got on my thighs. He said 'Don't tell anyone, or else.' and then left." By this point, a few tears made their way down Emily's cheeks. I handed her a tissue.

"You did great sweetie. This will help us a lot and you don't ever have to worry about that bad man ever again." I stand up and make my way over to the door. Before I get there, my cell phone rings.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, we caught the guy. I'm bringing him in now. Be there in twenty."

"Good job Nick. See you then."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, it's Wednesday! Anyone excited for the new episode tonight? I am! :D Can't wait to see what happened with Cragen! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy(: Still looking for a beta, hit me up if you are interested, here's the next installment of A New Love. Reviews keep me going!_

_LawNorderJunkie862~_

**16th Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Thursday, May 10th, 2012 8:43 AM**

I just finished typing up Emily's statement when Nick walks in. He has his hand on a man in handcuffs, presumably Christopher Hansen. He gives me a nod as I stand up and grab a cup of coffee. Hopefully this will be a quick confession. I grab one for Nick too, put two packets of sugar in each and a splash of creamer in his. I walk into the viewing room for Interview One and hand Nick his coffee.

"Did he say anything in the car?" I ask him.

"Not a word. I read him his Miranda, but I'll bring him a copy to sign to keep the DA off our ass." He tells me with a chuckle.

"Who is our DA today? Any idea?" I wonder.

"Nope." He says as he walks into the interview room. I figure I'll give him a few minutes alone with the guy. I turn the volume up on the window, listening in.

"Here you go Christopher. I already read you these rights, I just need you to sign them if you understand."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Goddamn. Do you ever shut up?"

"He speaks! For a while there I thought you were mute, Christopher."

"Go screw yourself." Well, that's my cue. I walk in the door, close it silently. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to play this, I'll leave it up to the perp. "Well hello! I saw you walking in and I was hoping I would get a better view of those." He gestures towards my breasts. I cross my arms, covering most of them.

"Sorry Chris, I don't give shows." He chuckles at my statement.

"Now what's your name?" He leans back in his chair, gaining confidence. Fine, I'll play.

"Let's save that for later. Where were you last night between six and eight o'clock?"

"Let's see. At five-thirty, my favorite show is on." He's lying through his teeth, I can see it.

"Oh? And what show is that Chris?" I sit on top of the table and put my feet up on the chair next to him.

"How I Met Your Mother."

"What was going on with the gang this episode?" I ask while twirling my hair in my fingers.

"It was the one where Barney realizes he's in love with Robin." I hear a knock on the screen and Nick walks to the door.

"That's a good episode. What did you do after it was over?"

"I ate some dinner."

"Mmm, what did you have?" I lean just a little bit forward, showing just a little bit of cleavage. I watch his guys go down to my top and he pauses a moment before looking up to meet my eyes and answer my question.

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Sounds... Boring." I laugh, leaning forward just a little more, knowing where his eyes are going. "Chris!" I squeal. "My eyes are up here silly!" He looks back up with a twinkle in his eye. Makes me want to vomit. I lean back, not letting him look at my breasts anymore. "So what did you do after you ate?"

"Went on the computer."

"Anything interesting on there?"

"Yeah, a couple of those." He chuckles, gesturing at my chest. Right after he says that, there's a knock on the window.

"That's my captain, I'll talk to you later." I walk out of the room. "Thank God. I needed a break from getting hit on by slime." I tell my captain and fellow detective. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Warner says that she has a problem in the lab. Wants you to meet her down there." Captain replies.

"That's weird. Usually if she wants something, she just calls." Nick says as we walk out the door and towards the elevator.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Hansen is total scum, but I don't see him as a kiddie rapist. Seems to me more like a power rapist of women my age."

"DNA doesn't lie." Nick counters.

"Well, let's see what Warner has to say."

**Medical Examiner's Office**

**Thursday, May 10th, 2012 11:34 AM**

"Detectives, in twenty-two years of doing this job, this has never happened before. I re-ran the blood work from Emily's case, the vial that's supposed to be her blood, and it didn't match. Somehow the kits got mixed up. Olivia, you were the detective at the hospital right?" Warner explains.

"Yeah. I gave the kit to a uni outside the hospital. He signed his name on the sheet. Can I see that?" I say once I pick my jaw off the floor. She hands me the sheet for Emily's lab. "Can you hand me the other one? The one that Christopher Hansen's DNA was in?" She hands it to me and I look it over. "Son of a bitch. The same uni signed both logs. That is completely against protocol!" I'm incredibly pissed off.

"I know. I called the officer up and he said that he was sent there to pick up Emily's kit but a Detective from Brooklyn SVU threw this one at him by mistake and he didn't know what to do. It was his third day on the job."

"And today will probably be his last." Nick chirps in. "His career was ruined when he was just trying to do what he thought was best."

"Unfortunately, yes. He was fired this morning when I called his captain." Warner tells us. "But this error in paperwork is something that we can fix. Although, there isn't a match in the system for the semen found in Emily's kit."

"Damn. Guess we're back to square one. Thanks Melinda." I tell her as Nick and I walk out.

**16th Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Thursday, May 10th, 2012 1:15 PM**

"What'd Warner want?" Captain asks.

"Kits got switched. Christopher isn't our guy. A uni from Brooklyn SVU is coming to pick him up at three. We have DNA, but it's not in the system. We are back to square one."

"Lovely!" Captain shouts.

"Yeah, don't worry, the uni who made the mistake was let go this morning." Nick says.

"That's not what I'm annoyed about. The DA's here." Right as he says that, David comes out of Captains office.

"Hey guys, by the way, I went through all of your cases, everything's good. And I am filling in for Novak and Cabot."

"Where are they?" I ask him, trying to keep calm.

"Novak had a family emergency, Cabot was due for a week off." He tells me. We make eye contact, and I shy away from it before I get emotional. I make a mental note to call Casey once this case is over. Why did it have to be David?


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry about the delay, finals caught up with me. But now school's over, so I will be writing a lot more! I'm still on the beta search. Grrr. It's not working well. If anyone has suggestions or wants to be my beta, shoot me a PM! Also, I realized that this season of L&O is over. An even bigger Grrrrrr. Well, that's what they have re-runs for! :-) Reviews are LOVE (:_

_Disclaimer: If you recognize the name, it's not mine. I have seen every episode though(:_

**16th Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 11th, 2012 4:13 AM**

"I've read the same paragraph three times and I still have no idea what it says." I say. We've been on this case for almost 20 straight hours and I haven't slept at all.

"Go catch a few in the cribs, I'll wake you up in the morning." Nick offers.

"No, I'll sleep when we catch this son of a bitch. Where are we on the father?" I get up and go towards the coffee machine, I could use the caffeine.

"Left when Emily was seven, mom hasn't seen him since."

"That's all we have? No current address? Did Warner run Emily's DNA against the DNA found on her for a familial match?"

"She's working on it."

"Well she's gotta work faster!" I had finished pouring the coffee, and I slammed my hand on the counter.

"Liv, everybody's working as fast as they can. Are you sure you don't wanna catch a few?"

"The only thing I want to catch is this perp. Damn Amaro, I can handle myself. I just need everyone else to do their jobs!" That shut him up. I take my coffee back to my desk, taking two long sips on the way. I sit down, and glue my eyes back to the file I was reading. My eyes scan the paper, but my mind is on David's random appearance. Well, at least all of our cases are cleared. It's not like I didn't go through every one of my cases once I figured out I made a mistake. I called Casey, turns out her cousin got in an awful car wreck and is in a coma. She's waiting for her to come out of it before she comes back to work. I have to force my brain not to think about that weekend I spent with David. It's never going to happen. Our jobs just get in the way. I try to maneuver my train of thought back to the file. We are reading through all of the files of sex offenders in the area. So far, we've cleared ten of the thirty-two who live in a ten-block radius of the crime scene.

"Liv, I think I found something." Nick tells me. " Harry Baker, fifty-seven, likes little girls. Got out of Attica seven months ago. Still on Parole."

"Call his PO, see if we can make an early visit." I tell him. Immediately, he looks for the number. With Elliot gone, I ended up being the third-highest ranked person in SVU, behind only Munch and Cragen. That meant more responsibility, but also more freedom. I'm no longer automatically signed up for late-night cases. That doesn't stop me from signing up for them. I would rather take the cases than give them to someone like Amaro, who has a little girl at home, or Froyd, who has a wife and six kids.

"He cussed me out when he first woke up, but he doesn't like Baker, so he'll meet us at his apartment in thirty." At his words, I grab my coat, shake the sleep from my face, and walk towards the elevator.

**Harry Baker's Apartment**

**Friday, May 11th, 2012 5:07 AM**

"Baker, open up! Time for us to go through your stuff! Wakey, wakey." Parole Officer Du yells as he pounds on the door marked four-one-seven. The door opens quickly, but only part way because the chain is still on.

"Damn. It's five in the morning. Couldn't you have picked a better time?" A man who I presume is Harry Baker groans in the crack of the door.

"You lost your rights when you raped a nine year old. Random searches are a condition of your parole. Now open up." Du lets him know who's boss. Harry closes the door and I hear the familiar sound of a safety chain slide open.

"I got nothing to hide. I'm cured!" Baker exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before. Where were you Wednesday night, around 8:00?" I snap at him.

"I was here."

"Oh yeah, and lemme guess, you were alone?" I sarcastically ask.

"Yeah. I was watching NCIS." Before I left on Wednesday, I hit the record button on my TV so I could catch the end of that episode. I watched it after we went home that night, so I will be able to tell if he was actually here.

"What episode was it?"

"It was called Agent Afloat."

"What happened in the show?" I try to come off as flirty to dull his mind.

"You know, Gibbs found the bad guy."

"Uh-huh." I lean over towards Nick and whisper in his ear. "Abby found the bad guy. He did his research, but I doubt he was here."

"Liv, that's not enough to bring him in."

"We can bring him in just to talk to him. We don't have to arrest him. Nick, I've got a feeling about him." I beg.

"Hey Harry, will you come to our precinct so we can ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to hide." The pedophile says for the second time this morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: It's been a while! I just got back from visiting family, so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. I hope I didn't lose anybody! Keep reviewing, they get me through my writer's block :) And the search for a beta continues. If you want to help me out, shoot a PM! Enjoy (: 3 :)_

**16th Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 11th, 2012 5:45 AM**

"So, Harry, what was this episode of NCIS about?" I ask as I sit down in Interview 1.

"You know, the usual. Nothing special happened. Just another naval officer was murdered. In the end, Gibbs got the bad guy, like he always does." He tells me.

"That sounds really interesting." I say right as there is a knock on the window. "Excuse me, that must be my captain." I get up and walk to the observation room.

"What happened in that episode Liv?" Captain asks me just as I shut the door.

"Well, it was anything but normal. DiNozzo is stationed on an aircraft carrier, and he thinks that a suicide isn't really a suicide. It turns out that there is anthrax on the ship. In the end, DiNozzo gets to come back to the team. He didn't watch that show. Now I just have to get him to confess."

"Go back in there, make sure to mirandize him, but if he asks for a lawyer, we are done. See if you can get him to drink something so we can get his DNA for comparison." I nod my head along to his orders before I walk back into the room.

"Sorry about that." I tell Harry as I sit down. "You know, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, and if you want, you can have a lawyer. But who needs a lawyer when you're totally innocent?" I smile. "And if you do decide to talk, we can use it against you if we go to court."

"That's okay. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't, but my Captain seems to think that you're lying about something. I told him that you wouldn't lie to me. You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course not, Olivia." I internally cringe at the use of my first name, but manage to force a smile. Years of being subjected to scumbags like him made me a better actress.

"You know, I'm really thirsty. I'm going to go grab a coffee. You want something?"

"Sure. Coffee, two sugars." I walk out of the interview room. Cragen is standing by the window with a smirk on his face.

"Good job, Liv." Cap says. I nod my head towards Nick and he follows me to the coffee pot.

"What are you thinking? Is he good for this?" I ask Nick, trying to get another opinion on the pervert.

"If he's not good for this, he's good for something. I just think there's something about the father in this case. You should keep at him. I think he will tell you what happened. Although I don't know if he raped Emily." I finish pouring Baker's cup of coffee, and nod my head.

"Thanks Nick." I flash a small smile towards him, and walk back into the interview room.

"Here you go." I hand him his coffee, and take a sip of mine. He drinks from his cup and looks up at me.

"That's some crappy coffee. You drink this stuff every day?" Baker chuckles.

"Yeah, you get used to it. Sometimes, it's the only thing keeping you awake."

"Like now? You look very tired, Olivia. How long have you been up, 30 hours?"

"Not that long. Right around twenty-two."

"That's still way too long to be awake. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I need to catch this man who hurt Emily. It would really help me if you knew something. Now, I know you weren't home on Wednesday, because I watched that episode. It doesn't make sense, your description of it. So maybe you saw something that could help us? Where did you go?"

"I knew you were too smart to fall for my tricks. I went to Battery Park. I met a lady there. Boy was she sweet."

"What was her name?"

"Amanda."

"Thank you for telling the truth. Stay put for a minute, I'll be right back." I walk out of the interview room and straight to my desk. I open up the search system and enter in 'Battery Park' and 'Amanda.' By the time I get my result, Cragen and Amaro have surrounded my desk. "I got a hit. Amanda Bausch, seven. Raped at about the same time as Emily."

"Good job, Liv. Turn him over to the first precinct. They will be glad to know you solved their rape case for them."

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**Friday, May 11th, 2012 9:36 AM**

I get to my apartment, on orders from Cragen. I take a shower, then put some sweats on. Just as I turn on the TV, ready to channel surf, my buzzer rings. I walk towards the intercom, wondering who it could possibly be. I press the button and say "Who is it?"

"Liv, it's me. Let me up, please?" I take a deep breath, and buzz him in.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: And you finally get to find out who was at the door! If anyone recognizes the name from an old episode, shoot me a PM and I will write a one-shot of your choice:) **Hint: The episode is from Season 10.** It took me a while to figure out who I wanted Liv to be with, but I've watched enough re-runs and I believe I have figure it out(: I hope you're not disappointed... Review if you like it, and even if you don't! Although, I hope you do(:_

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**Friday, May 11th, 2012 9:38 AM**

"David, what are you doing here?" I ask the visitor once I opened the door.

"I miss you, Liv."

"You can't just come in here and say that. What do you want?" I am so frustrated, it's a wonder I'm not throwing things at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. We were so good together." He grabs my hands, and my heart skips a beat.

"We were, but you broke my heart David." I drop his hands, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"If you had asked me to, I would have turned down that job and stayed with you."

"I know that. I just didn't want you to blame me from holding you back."

"Liv, there's no conflict of interest anymore. We can be together!" His voice raises, and he grabs my hands again. He looks deep into my eyes, and my heart starts to melt.

"It's not that easy..."

"Olivia, why can't it be? There's nothing stopping us. Our jobs aren't the issue anymore."

"David, won't people find it odd that two days after you cleared our old cases you disclose your relationship with a detective whose cases you just cleared? The DA isn't stupid, he will see right through it." My thoughts are clouded with doubt.

"So we wait a few weeks to disclose. I'll have to stop trying SVU cases, but there's still a lot of cases I can try. It's not going to be a hinderance to either of our jobs."

"This is crazy!" I chuckle nervously.

"Liv, this is what I want to do, I just need you to tell me that this is what you want."

"Of course I want this, but it's just not reasonable. It won't work."

"We won't know unless we try. Olivia, please, let's just give us another shot." Just as David finishes his statement, my phone begins to ring.

"I have to answer it. It could be Cragen." I tell him as I answer the phone. "Benson."

"We found the Dad. Sorry to cut your nap short, I need you down here."

"Sure thing Cap. Be there in fifteen." I hang up the phone then look up at David. "Can we finish this conversation later?"

"Of course."

"I need to get changed. I'll call you as soon as we finish up this case."

"Okay. Bye Liv." He walks out the door right as a single tear escapes and rolls down my cheek. I manage to pull myself together and get re-dressed.

**16th Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 11th, 2012 10:14 AM**

I stroll into the precinct and look around. The squad room is a lot busier during business hours. "How'd you find this guy?" I ask Amaro once I find him.

"Warner ran the DNA through the system, this time looking for a familial match. She got a hit."

"Why's he in the system?"

"Molestation. Of, get this, a nine year old girl."

"So, where is he now?"

"I don't know. Parole officer hasn't heard from him for a week."

"Last known?"

"It is... Printing right now."

"Okay then, let's go."

**Apartment of Richard Jones**

**340 W 26th St, Chelsea, New York City**

"No one's home." Amaro points out after pounding on the door for almost five minutes.

"We can call his PO, they should be able to let us in." I suggest, leaning up against the door.

"Yeah." He starts tapping on his iPhone, then begins to have a conversation with who I presume is Munch, so he can look up the PO. I can't stop thinking about David's random appearance at my doorstep. He wants to get back together, and I think I do too. But I don't know. This whole thing is crazy. I just don't know what to do.

"Liv, Liv, where'd you go?" Amaro says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I just have a lot to think about right now."

"That's okay. The PO officer will be here in twenty minutes. Anything I can help you with?"

"Nope. Just got to figure it out on my own."

"Okay. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks Nick." I give him a small smile.

Twenty-four more minutes of debating my options, and finally the Parole Officer shows up.

"Hello, you must be the detectives. I'm Gideon Hutton."

"I'm Benson, this is Amaro. Can you let us in this pricks apartment?" I ask.

"I would be honored to." He plucks a very large keyring from his pocket, and looks through the keys for about a minute. He singles out one key and uses it to open the door into Richard Jones' apartment. Nick and I walk through the door, finding the apartment completely cleaned out.

"Well, we aren't going to find much in here." Nick tells me.

"We are on a wild goose chase." I chuckle, my brain fried from lack of sleep. "Call CSU, they can run a full crime-scene analysis. Maybe after scraping through this place with a fine-toothed comb, they can find something useful. I'll call Cragen, see if we can go home to catch a few."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

07/31/2012

_A/N: Oh My goodness, I bet you thought I forgot about you guys! Life sort of just caught up with me, and now it slowed down a little. Hope you enjoy this chap, sorry it's been so long! Also, if anyone knows the song lyrics that I put in there, I'll write a one-shot of their choice _

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**Friday, May 11, 2012 1:12 PM**

Cragen let us come home after the never-ending goose hunt threw us an empty apartment. I don't know what to think about David showing up at my apartment earlier, I just have to push it to the back of my mind. I've gotten very good at compartmentalizing, you have to be good at it to be in this job. I'm almost positive that Emily's father raped her. Damn, I need to get out of this job. It's starting to become _normal_ to me. This shit isn't normal, it's the stuff that nobody else can handle. I chuckle to myself, as I realize I could never leave this job. I'm too invested in it. I have too much of a personal connection. Every time I listen to a rape victim tell me their horrific story, I think of my mother, and sometimes, I think of how close I came to being raped. I shudder at the thought.

My train of thought goes back to David. Seeing him at the stationhouse brought me back to when we were dating and would sneak glances at each other. It reminded me of all the times I had to resist the urge to plant a passionate kiss on those succulent lips of his. Reminded me of the first kiss we had, how it surprised me, and then when I let it happen, it was the best dang kiss I've ever had. Except for that long one after that. I think about the weekend we spent together, the many times I snuck out of the apartment, knowing that if I woke him up, I would never leave. Maybe I should call him, tell him I'm home, see if he wants to stop by. Before I can change my mind, my fingers quickly tap his name on my iPhone.

"Olivia?" My heart jumps just a little at the sound of his velvet voice.

"Yeah, It's me. I'm home until we catch a lead, do you want to come over?"

"Yes! Yeah, I'll be there in like twenty minutes. Want me to bring Chinese?"

"Sure."

"Spicy Kung Pao Chicken?"

"Yeah." I say, surprised that he remembers my favorite.

He hangs up before I can even move my phone from my ear.

**23 Minutes Later**

I'm up off my couch the second my buzzer goes off.

"Who is it?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"It's me and your chinese food. Let us up!" I hear David's voice say. I buzz him in, checking my hair and makeup one more time in the mirror. Why did I do that? It's not like we're dating or anything. Before I can overthink myself, there's a knock on my door. I peep through the peep-hole one last time and seeing that it's David, I open my door.

"Thanks for bringing food. I'm starving." I say as I grab a fork for David (He never was good with chopsticks), hand it to him, and then sit down. David rifles through the bag.

"Spicy Chicken for the lady, and whatever beef concoction this is for me." He says, putting a box in front of me. I grab some chopsticks and dig in.

"Mmm, this smells good." I take a bite. "Tastes good too."

"So, where were we?"

"I dunno." I reply sheepishly, hoping he will do most of the talking for me.

"If I remember correctly, I was trying to convince you to take me back."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I put my chopsticks down, having a feeling that I will be eating cold chinese.

"Don't you miss me, Liv? Don't you miss us?"

"Yes. But that's not the issue. How am I supposed to believe that you're not going to hurt me again?"

"As soon as you deem it an acceptable amount of time, I would like to disclose our relationship to both the DA's office and Cragen. That way, neither of us will have to worry about work getting in the way. I miss you, Olivia, and my life has been so awful without you. When we were dating before, I told you that I wasn't going anywhere. But I did. And I am so sorry for that! I'm begging you," By this point he's moved next to me on the couch and grabbed my hand. "Please, take me back."

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." I tell him, and he does. As our lips connect, there's that spark that I've been missing. Just as our tongues begin the battle that I've missed so much, my phone rings. I groan, but dutifully answer it.

"This better be good."

"Liv, you've gotta get to the station, pronto." Nick tells me.

"What's going on?"

"Emily's gone missing."

**16****th**** Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 11****th****, 2:24 PM**

"Do we have any idea where Richard Jones could be hiding out?" I ask Nick as soon as I arrive at the station.

"Nope. Emily's mother is here, and she's only going to talk to you. We need her statement." I walk around to find Emily's mother, finally spotting her in Cragen's office.

"Hello Miss Friesen, can you come with me? We should go somewhere more private." I ask her.

"Why are you talking to me, you should be looking for Emily!" She harshly tells me.

"We need to piece together the last thing she did before she went missing, otherwise, we don't know where to look." I calmly explain. It works, and she follows me into the lounge. We sit down, and I ask, "So start at the beginning. What happened when you woke up this morning?" I grab a notepad to jot it all down.

"I took Emily to the therapist you recommended for her first appointment. We got there, and I dropped her off. I went to the dry cleaners, then to get my nails done. I picked Em up from the therapist, and she was very upset." Miss Friesen begins to sob, but pulls herself together so she can continue. "So I suggested we go to the zoo, because Emily loves elephants and they always make her feel better. We got there, and we both had to use the restroom. There was no one else in there, and she went in the stall right next to mine. I heard a flush, and saw her little feet leave the stall. I heard the sink turn on, and then I flushed and went out of my stall. She was gone." She continues to sob, "And the water was still running." She barely manages to squeak out.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Another chapter so soon? Jeez, I must be really less busy that I thought. Hopefully I will be giving you regular updates until Wednesday, tennis season starts for me then! Enjoy, and keep reviewing, they keep me going _

**16****th**** Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 11****th****, 4:12 PM**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Not only does this prick have no property, he doesn't have a car either?" I complain to Amaro, Fin, Rollins, and John.

"Yup. You're right." Fin tells me.

"Did we check family members? Like a mother, or a brother or someone that owns a piece of property?" I ask everyone, but primarily John because he's next to the monitor.

"I'll put in the name Jones to look see if anything pops for property records, but Jones is a common name." John tells me.

"Well can't we get Richard's birth certificate and look for his mothers' name?" Nick suggests.

"That's a good idea." Munch tells us as he works his magic with the computer he lovingly calls Betsy. "Yep. Mother's name is Rebecca Thomas."

"Any siblings?" I ask him.

"Hmm." John types more things into the computer. "Yup. Three sisters."

"Start with the mom. Something about pedophiles, they love their mommies." Fin suggests.

"She's got a house in Queens. Oh, and get this. She died two weeks ago." John informs us.

"That's the stressor!" Rollins exclaims.

"Send the address to my phone." I tell John. "Amaro, let's go." I grab my coat and keys and walk towards the elevator. I press the button and Nick is right behind me.

"Think he's got her there? Maybe we should call for backup. Go in full force with SWAT and a search warrant." He suggests.

"Smart idea. You call SWAT, I'll call Haden." The elevator door opens and we both start tapping on our iPhones. I click on David's number, and turn my volume down.

"Hey sweet heart." David answers, those words are the exact reasons I turned the volume on my phone down.

"David Haden, this is Detective Benson, I need a search warrant for Rebecca Thomas' apartment. We have evidence to support that Richard Jones is holding his daughter, Emily Friesen there." I try to make my voice as professional as possible.

"What evidence?" He asks, realizing that I must be in the company of a colleague.

"Rebecca Thomas died two weeks ago, and we believe that Richard Jones raped his daughter earlier this week. She has since been kidnapped, and it's our only lead. We are on our way to Rebecca Thomas' residence, and my partner, Detective Amaro, is on the phone with SWAT, and they are going to meet us there." I explain, keeping up the charade that I hardly know this man.

"Text me the address, and I will meet you there with a search and arrest warrant."

"Thanks."

"Hey Liv, did Nick hear me?" He asks.

"No, that won't be necessary." I say, hoping he gets my drift.

"I can't wait till we disclose. See you soon."

"Yeah, thanks David." I hang up the phone, realizing that Nick finished talking just a few seconds before I did.

"So now he's David, huh?" Nick asks me.

"Well, I just heard you call the SWAT guy Benny-Boy." I challenge.

"Yeah, I guess David pales in comparison." Nick says, giving up. We walk out of the elevator and into our car. I hop into the drivers seat, hoping Nick doesn't attempt small talk. He doesn't.

**Rebecca Thomas' Apartment**

**Queens, New York. Friday, May 11****th****, 2012, 5:17 PM**

We break open the door into the apartment, deciding that a surprise attack would be more successful. We were right, seeing that as soon as we rush into the bedroom, we see Emily crouched in a corner, handcuffed to the closet and Richard lying on the bed, asleep. Nick goes straight for Richard, and I go towards Emily.

"Olivia!" She says, obviously happy to see a familiar face.

"Hi sweetie, we are going to get you to your mommy now." I tell her.

"Why did that man hurt me?" She begins to sob.

"He's a bad man Emily. Everything's going to be okay now. Let's get you home to your mommy." I pick her up, she may be ten, but she isn't very heavy.

"Thanks 'Livia." She says as she rubs her eyes and puts her head on my shoulder. Emily has to be exhausted, because she falls asleep before we even get to the ambulance. I pass her to the EMT, and give him a brief description of what Emily's just been through.

"Detective, a word?" I hear a very familiar voice say.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" I ask David Haden.

"Can we go somewhere private?" He asks.

"Meet me at the station in twenty?" I suggest.

"I took a cab here, can you give me a ride?" He asks, and I know he did this on purpose.

"Sure, I just need to go tell my partner that Emily's on her way to the hospital." I tell him. I walk back into the apartment, and tell Nick what's going on. He's too busy trying to piece together exactly what happened to crack a joke about me giving David a ride.

"Let's go." I say as I see David standing by the car. He smirks and gets in. I follow his lead, also getting into the car. As soon as both of our doors close he speaks up.

"Drive away from here so I can kiss you already." I smirk, because that's exactly what I was planning on doing. I drive out of the police boundary and take a left where I should've taken a right. When we stop at a stoplight, I turn my head to look him in the eyes for the first time since I left my apartment.

"Hi." I say, sheepishly. He smiles and closes the gap in between our faces, letting our lips meet. We keep the kiss very chaste, knowing that the light could turn green any second, and just as I think that, I hear a car-horn, signaling the end of our kiss.

"Damn." David says as he pulls away. I drive, and get us back to where we need to be going.

"This case will be wrapped up tonight, and then we will have lots of time." I tell him.

"I've missed this." David tells me.

"Me too, but I can't wait until we don't have to sneak around. After this case, I think I'm ready to disclose."

"We might want to wait two weeks, so we can say our first date was as soon as the case wrapped up. We don't want to compromise this case." He says, shedding some reality on my fantasy.

"Okay, so, two weeks from tomorrow. Two weeks from tomorrow, we will disclose. Then, we can be together."

"So why don't we do it right? I can take you on a real date tonight, that way, if anyone sees us together, we just tell them that it's our first date."

"Okay. That sounds good." I smile.

"But I can tell you one thing, we won't be seeing a silent movie tonight." He says, and I laugh, remembering the date that began the best weekend of my life.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They really keep me going Hope you like this next chapter!_

**16****th**** Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 11****th****, 2012 6:13 PM**

"Benson, Amaro, we really need a confession from this guy. Haden and I are going to watch through the glass. Get in there and do your jobs." Captain tells us. Nick immediately walks through the door, and I begin to follow him, but David stops me.

"Detective, a word?" He asks and pulls me into a corner.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" I ask, wondering what the hell he's doing.

"I was, um, wondering if maybe, after you get the confession of course, would like to go to dinner with me?" He says, loudly enough for Cragen to hear.

"What are you doing?" I mouth. He gives me a look that says 'trust me.' And I do, so I nod my head and bite my lip, trying to convince Cragen that this would be our first date.

"So, presuming that you wrap this up quickly, would tonight be okay? We can go to this little twenty-four hour diner that I love."

"Well, I have to get him to confess first." I laugh, as I turn to walk away. Cragen turns his head to look at the glass, pretending he heard nothing. I open the door and walk into the interview room. "Okay Richard, I have somewhere to be tonight, so let's get this over with. We know that you took raped your daughter and then kidnapped her."

"I didn't rape her. Yes, I kidnapped her, but there was no rape. Check my DNA, it doesn't match the DNA you found in her, does it?" He was right, but on a third look by Warner, she realized that the sample was compromised. She didn't have enough alleles to say that it was his DNA for sure, although there were enough for us to presume that it was him. Warner said that if it was not him, it was definitely a close male family member.

"Do you have a son, Mr. Jones?" I ask.

"No, just Emily."

"What about a brother?"

"Nope, just sisters."

"Any of those sisters have sons?"

"No, all girls. I'm the only boy." He says.

"Then we know you raped your daughter. Our ME can conclusively say that the only way the DNA didn't come from you then it came from a close male family member. So, since you don't have any of those, it has to be you."

"Fine, I raped her!" He shouts just as I am leaving the room.

"Cap, can I take off?" I ask when I spot him behind the mirror.

"Yeah, but Liv, you know that you're walking a fine line here? You can't date the EADA."

"It's one date, Don. If it gets serious, we will disclose." I tell him.

"Okay. Don't have too much fun tonight." He says.

"It's our first date, Cap." I spout before I leave the room. I spot David waiting for me by my desk.

"Nice work in there, Detective. You ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff." I say, and then move over to my locker, grabbing my jacket and keys. I walk towards the elevator, and motion with my head for David to follow me. I press the button, and very quickly the elevator arrives. I get in, David close behind me.

"Hold the elevator." I hear Nick's voice say. I do the polite thing, putting my hand in front of the motion detector, successfully allowing him to enter with us. "Thanks, Liv. Cap says you have a hot date tonight, but he won't tell me with who!" David and I both begin to blush, and Nick picks up on the clues. The elevator stops, and Nick says, "Well, I'm not going on a date with Benny-Boy." Chuckling, he exits, and we follow close (but not too close) behind.

"So, off to Rosie's?" I ask David, already knowing the place he mentioned earlier, because it was where we went on our real first date.

"You read my mind." He takes a quick glance around, then, seeing no one, he risks a quick kiss to my cheek. Of course, I blush feverishly, and Munch comes around the corner.

"Hello, lovebirds. Finally realizing that you need to get together? I've been sensing sexual tension ever since Haden came back to SVU. Hell, even before that I though you two were secretly sleeping together. Well, I'll leave you two to get on with your lives. Good luck." He walks away, and David and I both break out into giant fits of laughter. Once we get ourselves under control, I hit David playfully on the arm.

"What were you thinking?" I ask him.

"How was I supposed to know Munch has a secret spidey sense? Sorry babe, but at least he thinks it's our first date."

"Why did you want Cragen to know that we were going on a date?" I throw another question at him.

"I just figured that it would be good to get this thing rolling. I'm counting the days before we don't have to keep this a secret anymore." I smile, and plant a kiss on his lips. "Damn, I missed those lips." He tells me, pulling me in for another kiss.

"How about we skip Rosie's, go to my apartment, and do takeout?" I say, knowing that I won't be able to keep my hands off of this irresistible man for very much longer.

"I like it." He says, making me laugh yet again. We get into the car, and drive off to our destiny.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**Friday, May 11****th****, 2012 8:04 PM**

"See anything you like?" I ask as I flip through the mammoth pile of takeout menus.

"Yes." He says, and I can see out of the corner of my eye that he wasn't looking at the menus. I get a sense of deja-vu, knowing that this is the way we led into the weekend we spent together.

"Trying to re-enact something?" I question, playfully.

"Oh yes." He says before he captures my lips into a passionate embrace. He puts his right hand on the back of my neck, and I put my hands on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks. I end the kiss, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. The night has just begun.

**TBC…**

_A/N: Want to keep it T rated _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I got no reviews on my last chapter… But, I finished this one, and I hope that at least someone is still reading…_

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**Saturday, May 12****th****, 2012 6:15 AM**

I wake up splayed on top of a shirtless David, awake at this ungodly hour because my phone went off. I grab it off the counter, David waking up just as I move from on top of him.

**From: Cap**

**Take the day off. I'll make Fin and Munch do your paperwork. Good work **

**on this case. Let me know if things with Mr. EADA get serious.**

I send a quick reply message, telling him thanks and letting him know that I will.

"Who was that?" A groggy David asks.

"My captain. We get the day off." I tell him, and David suddenly perks up.

"A whole day off? No paperwork or anything?" He questions, and I show him the text message. He chuckles, seeing that Munch and Fin have to do my dirty work.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask David, looking at his handsome face.

"Let's go do something! As much as I would love staying in bed with you, we should walk around the city."

"Why? I have all I ever need right here." I kiss him, trying to change his mind.

"Liv, you have no food in your apartment. We never got to eating dinner last night, you have to be starving." Having the worst timing ever, my stomach growled.

"We can order takeout." I suggest.

"I don't have any clothes here." He says.

"Okay, so we can go to breakfast, then to the grocery store. Then, we go to your place, you pack a bag, and then we come back here and spend the day in bed."

"What if we grab a really small breakfast, go for a run." At his words, I groan. "Then, we can do the rest of the day as you suggested."

"Uhhh. Fine. But I want a blueberry bagel for breakfast. And you're buying the groceries." I bargain.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles, than kisses me. I deepen the kiss, trying one last time to change his mind. David pushes me away. "I see what you're trying to do there."

"You know you want to." I say in a sing-song voice.

"I do, but we need to get our exercise."

"I know a different way we can get our exercise." I say, being the smart-ass that I am. But it doesn't work. David gets out of the bed.

"I'm going to go take a cold shower so I don't fall victim to your beauty."

"I might have a few things of yours here." I sheepishly say, not wanting to admit that I practically lived in a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt. (That was also his) "Check the top right drawer." I tell him, knowing that's not where they were, but where my sexy lingerie was stored. He opens the drawer, and his face turns bright red. "What?" I ask, pleading stupidity.

"Nice try. You'll be trying those on for me later. Now where are my clothes?" He asks.

"Middle left." I say, finally giving up. "Can you grab me my running clothes too, please?" I ask, too lazy to get up. He walks to my side of the bed, gives me a chaste kiss and hands me my sports bra, shorts, and tank top. I hear the water turn on, and decide to hop in the shower with him. I get undressed, and open the bathroom door.

"My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state. My lover she is waiting for me, just across the bar, my seats been taken by some sunglasses asking her scar and, I know I gave it to you months ago," David sings.

"I know you're trying to forget." We sing together as I step in the shower next to him. "But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies. You know I'm trying hard to take it back." I start to giggle, and it ruins our duet. David looks at my naked frame.

"You know exactly how to get what you want, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm." I reply, pressing my mouth to his.

**David Haden's Apartment**

**Saturday, May 12****th****, 2012 9:33 AM**

"I love your apartment. Maybe we should spend the weekend here instead of at my crappy place." I suggest with my arms wrapped around my lover's waist.

"But that means we have to go all the way back to your apartment, pack you a bag, then come all the way home." He grumbles.

"Well, we still have to go to the grocery store, and your apartment is so much bigger! Plus you have a bathtub. Imagine the things we could do in your bathtub." I kiss him deeply, trying to give him a preview.

"You are insatiable." He says, after he breaks away from my mouth. "That does sound nice though."

"Let's get out of here!" I tell him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the apartment. We walk onto the sidewalk, and David laces his fingers with mine.

"Cab? Or walk?" He asks.

"It's thirteen blocks. Let's take a cab." I whine, throwing my hand in the air, trying to hail a cab. After what seems like forever, but is only six minutes, a cab finally stops for me.

"Thank god. I was about to flash my badge." David says.

"Your little badge? No one will even know what it is!" I chuckle, as we get into the cab. He opens the door and lets me in, before going to the other side and getting in. "86th and Amsterdam, please." I tell the cabbie once David closes the door.

"By the way," David says softly, "I was going to use yours." I chuckle, and we are silent the rest of the cab ride.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Thanks." David says as he pays the cab driver. He hustles to catch up with me, and when he does, he grabs my hand once again. We get up to the door of my apartment, our hands still connected, and Amaro is standing there. I quickly release David's hand, but not before Nick notices.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You haven't been texting me back or answering my phone calls. I got worried." He shrugs.

"I turned my phone off. Cap gave us the day off, I fully intend on using it." I glare at him.

"Sorry for interrupting your, uh, date." Amaro flashes a grin. "Turn your phone on silent, just in case. Nice to see you David."

"Nice to see you too." David replies, but I keep my mouth shaped into a grimace. Nick walks over to the elevator, and presses the button. I keep my eyes locked on him until the elevator's doors close.

"Everybody's going to know." I tell David.

"Why do you say that?" He asks.

"Nick doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He will let something slip in the squad room, and then everyone will know."

"Don't worry about it. If it comes out, then we quickly disclose." He silences me with a kiss. "Come on, let's pack your bag."

**TBC…**

_A/N #2: There's going to be a jump in time before the next chapter, so watch for the dates!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: This chapter takes place almost two weeks after the last one. I am posting as I finish the chapters, and I write faster when I get reviews! Hope you like the next chapter of A New Love! _

**David Haden's Apartment**

**Friday, May 25****th****, 2012 5:44 AM**

I'm awake before the alarm again. I'm nervous, because today is the day that David and I will send out the memos that disclose our involvement. I can't help but doubt myself. Am I doing the right thing? What if we tell everyone that we know, and then it doesn't work out? Just as the doubts begin to fill my brain, the alarm goes off, effectively waking David up.

"Morning." He grumbles, pulling me into a kiss.

"Yuck," I say, pulling away. "Morning breath." I explain.

"I like your morning breath." His words run together like a drunk.

"You're slurring. You haven't even woken all the way up." I chuckle. "Besides, you always complain about my morning breath."

"You wanna shower first?" He asks, getting out of bed.

"Mm-hmm." I murmur in response.

"You ready for today?" David asks me as I crawl out of bed.

"Yeah." I say, grabbing a blue top and a pair of black pants to wear to work today.

"Having doubts?" My lover questions.

"Nothing that's enough to stop me from sending Cragen that e-mail." I smile, giving him one last kiss before I hop into the shower. As I'm washing my hair, the doubts fill my brain again. Before they make me regret my words, I fill my brain with fantasies about my future with David. I think about him proposing, about our wedding day. I think about what our babies would look like. A little girl with his blue eyes and strong jawline, my cheekbone and skin tone. A beautiful boy with my brown eyes and his dimples. I finish my shower, turn off the water, and then wrap up in a towel. I dress myself, and then open the door so that the steam can escape the room. I plug in the hair-dryer, and start to use it. In between blow-drying my hair, I do my makeup. I decide that I should leave my hair curly today, and give it a little bit of a boost with the curling iron. David always says that he likes my hair the best when it's curled. Completely ready, I emerge from the bathroom. I walk towards the kitchen, ready to pour myself a cup of coffee. As I reach the kitchen, I find a complete spread of breakfast food. French toast with strawberries on top, coffee, bacon, and a handsome man grinning widely at me, proud of his surprise.

"Today's a big day, I figured that you could use a nice breakfast." David explains.

"This is amazing! Thank you baby." A warm smile fills my face. I kiss him deeply, and every doubt about today leaves my brain, and if I wasn't sure about it before, I was now.

"I've got to hop in the shower. Enjoy your breakfast, beautiful."

"You're not going to eat with me?" I frown.

"No, if I don't get ready now, we will be late." He says, then I check my watch.

"It's only 7:02, I don't have to be at work until 8. It only takes twenty minutes to get to the stationhouse, and it takes you ten minutes tops to get ready. As long as we finish eating by 7:30, we won't be late. Eat with me, please?" I pout.

"My watch says 7:32." He says, and then checks his phone. "Damn, my watch is off." As he fixes it, I can't help but grin watching his face turn completely serious.

"So?" I question.

"Of course. Let's eat." He says before sitting down. He uses his fork to pick up a piece of French toast and then spears a strawberry on with it. "Open." He tells me.

"What?" I inquire.

"Open."

"Are you trying to feed me?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Instead of answering, I open my mouth. David puts the food in my mouth, and when I taste the cinnamon and strawberry combination, I audibly moan.

"That's really good." I say once I finish chewing. We eat the rest of our breakfast, making idle chit chat through the meal. Soon, it's 7:30, and David gets in the shower. I start to do the dishes, even though David told me not to. I finish just as he walks into the kitchen.

"You didn't need to do that." He tells me.

"Yes, I did." I tell him. "Let's go." I say, grabbing my badge and gun.

**16****th**** Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 25****th****, 2012 7:58 AM**

I walk into the squad room, still dizzy with the kiss David gave me just moments before. I was two minutes early despite the large breakfast I was treated to this morning. I get on the computer right away, writing the memo exactly the way David and I talked about it.

**To: Captain Cragen**

**This e-mail is to inform you that Executive Assistant District Attorney David Haden and I are engaged in an intimate relationship. Because of our relationship, EADA Haden has decided to join forces with another attorney to prosecute SVU cases. We have reviewed all of the rules regarding relationships between prosecuting attorneys and detectives, finding that as long as the prosecutor is not the lead prosecutor trying the same cases that the detective is the lead, there is no rule against relationships. Our relationship will not hinder this unit, because when I am the lead detective, the other attorney will be the lead prosecutor and when I am not, David will be the lead prosecutor. **

**-Detective First Grade Olivia Benson**

I press the send button, and look through the window that leads into Cragen's office. He's on his computer, and I see him glance up at me. He smiles, and I hear a beep, signaling that I have an e-mail.

**To: Detective Benson**

**Congrats.**

**-Cap**

I text David, letting him know what Captain sent me back. My nerves settle, but then flare back up when I think about David sending the same e-mail to his boss.

**TBC…**

_A/N: __I'm not familiar with the laws of relationships between NYPD and the DA's office, so the e-mail to Cragen is mostly guesswork._**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Two in one day for JoLynn98. Thanks for all your reviews, they make my day! Here's the next chapter, it picks up right after the last one. Enjoy._

**16****th**** Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Friday, May 25****th****, 2012 8:45 AM**

"I have a delivery for Olivia Benson?" I hear someone say. I turn around to see who that someone is.

"I'm Olivia Benson." I tell the young boy holding a very large bouquet of roses. My face lights up, and the corners of my mouth turn up. He hands it to me, and I begin to evaluate it. Red roses, white roses, yellow roses with red tips, coral roses, and orange ones too. In the middle of the bouquet was a thorn-less red rose. When I counted them there were eleven. The note read:

**Olivia-**

**The red and white roses represent unity, because together, we are amazing. The yellow ones with the red tips mean falling in love, because that's what's happening to me right now. The coral color means desire, because I've never wanted anyone more than I want you. The orange ones mean enthusiasm and fascination, because I am always so happy around you and every ounce of you fascinates me. The thorn-less rose means love at first sight, because the second I saw you; I knew that there was going to be something there. It's red because red represents beauty, and, well, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. There are eleven of them because that is supposed to assure you that you are truly and deeply loved. Go home after work today, there will be two more surprises waiting for you there. **

**Love, **

**David**

I have to excuse myself after reading that note, because my eyes well up with tears. I put the note down on my desk and find myself in the same interrogation room that I was in after I found out that Elliot had retired. This time, it's not because I'm sad, it's because I'm so unbelievably happy that I can't contain my emotions. David really is the most amazing man in the world. No one has ever given me flowers before, well, except for Dean Porter, and that doesn't count. I was undercover. More importantly, no one has ever put so much thought into a gift for me. You know that David had to do some research before getting me those flowers. My curiosity began to peak, and I wonder what surprises are waiting for me at my house. I pull myself together, checking in the mirror to make sure that my mascara is still there. I walk back into the squad room, seeing Fin and Amaro leaning over my desk, reading the note attached to the flowers. Anger wells up inside of me.

"Tutuola, Amaro, cribs. Now." I order, using my authority for the first time. They hurry over there, and I march towards my desk, picking up the note and putting it in my pocket. Then, I follow them into the cribs.

"Explain yourselves. Now." I say harshly, every ounce of happiness erased from my face.

"You ran out of here, I thought maybe someone threatened you." Fin tells me.

"Why did you call Amaro over?" I interrogate.

"He didn't. I came over, wondering what was going on." Nick explains.

"Liv, I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I'm glad that you found someone who appreciates you." I find myself smiling. "And if he hurts you, he will have the whole squad on his ass." Fin finishes.

"Thanks Fin. Don't read my personal property again. Go back to work." I tell him. "Nick, stay here for a minute." Fin walks out of the room, giving Nick a warning glance. "I never got to thank you for keeping our secret. So, thank you. Oh, and you don't have to worry about keeping it a secret anymore. We disclosed this morning." I tell him. "You can go now." I say after a moment of silence. I must have shocked him. He leaves, and I use the privacy to my advantage. I read the note one more time, and then give David a call.

"Haden. Sex Crimes." He answers the phone.

"Thanks for the flowers." I tell him.

"Liv! I'm glad you like them. I'm also glad that Cragen took the news so well."

"How did Cutter take it?" I inquire, my breath hitching for a moment.

"Well, not as well as Cragen. He was frustrated that I have to join forces with someone, but he's going to give me Novak once she gets back." He explains, and I say a silent prayer for Casey, hoping that she's dealing with the loss of her mother okay.

"That's good! So, we're in the all clear?" I ask.

"Yeah. We don't have to hide the fact that we are together anymore."

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"That, my love, is a secret. You will find out more once you get to your apartment."

"I hate secrets." I groan.

"You will like this one. I'm sure of it. Damn. Liv, I gotta go. I have a witness from the Jones' case coming in. We are going over her testimony."

"Which witness?" I wonder out loud.

"One of Emily's friends from the swim club. Character witness. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I tell him, and then hang up. I walk back into the squad room only to find Munch and Rollins crowded around my desk, analyzing the roses. I'm glad I took the note with me, otherwise I'm sure it would be making its way around the precinct. I sneak up behind Munch, whose back is turned to me. "Something going on here?" I ask.

"Detective." Rollins says, surprised. "We were just curious to see who gave you the flowers. But there's no note." She tells me. I pull the note out of my pocket, and two grubby hands reach for it. I pull it away.

"It's none of your business." I chuckle.

"Are they from Mr. EADA?" Munch asks.

"As a matter of fact, they are from my boyfriend." I explain.

"What's his name?" Amanda asks, not realizing.

"David."

"As in David Haden, Executive Assistant District Attorney?" She asks, in awe.

"Yup." I affirm.

"You go girl." She tells me. "How long have you been dating?" She asks, and Munch moves to his desk, pretending not to be interested.

"Two weeks. We disclosed our relationship today."

"Good for you." She smiles, then goes back to work.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Here's the next chap! Enjoy!_

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**Friday, May 25****th****, 2012 5:19 PM**

I arrive at my apartment after a boring day doing paperwork. As I put the key in the lock, the butterflies invade my stomach. I turn the key, and I still do not have an inkling of what the surprises could be. I open the door and see nothing out of place. I walk into my bedroom and see a large rectangular box with a bow on it. As I get closer, I see that there is a smaller box on top of the big box. A smile overwhelms my face, and I decide to open the big box first. I untie the bow, and a note falls onto the floor. I bend over to pick it up, and open it as I straighten back up.

**Liv-**

**I'll pick you up at 7:30. **

**Love, **

**David**

Amazed that the note is so short, I continue to open the big box. I lift up the lid, and pull back the tissue. What I find under the tissue makes me gasp and put my hand over my mouth. I take another look, but the dress is still there. It's black, with a high neckline, and an open back. I saw it in a Vera Wang catalog a month ago. The price tag on this gown was $2500. I can't believe that David could afford this. Why would David buy it for me? I can't believe that I actually get to wear it. I pull the dress out, and see another note.

**You deserve this. Don't try to tell yourself different. You dog-eared a page in a catalog, and I saw this dress. I knew that I had to buy you this dress. See you tonight.**

I love that he knew exactly what I would be thinking. I'm still very curious about how he could afford it. For a moment, I forgot about the other box. I smile when I see it on the edge of my bed, and lift the lid off the smaller box. I gasp again, seeing a bracelet that daintily has the word LOVE on it. Inside the letters of the word are diamonds. I know my jewelry, and I know that this bracelet cost about the same amount as the dress. Floored that David spent five thousand dollars on me, I see yet another note.

**A necklace doesn't really go with the dress, so I had to settle for a bracelet. I hope you like it. Don't worry about the money, I'll explain more tonight. I'll be knocking on your door at 7:30.**

I check my watch, and see that it's already 5:32. I send David a quick text message.

**Too much. **

Right as I'm about to hop in the shower, I get a reply message.

**Not enough. See you tonight.**

Smiling, I jump into the shower.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**Friday, May 25****th****, 2012 7:29 PM**

I hear a knock on my door just before I put on my earrings. I get up, earrings in hand, to open the door. I take a quick glance in the peephole, and seeing that it's David, I turn the knob and swing the door open.

"Give me two minutes." I tell him as I put my earrings on.

"You look, beautiful." David says, making me blush.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I finish putting my earrings on and pull him in for a quick kiss.

"Finish getting ready. I'll be on the couch." I look at him again, this time paying more attention to what David was wearing. He's in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and blue tie. He looks sexy. I walk back into my bedroom, grabbing my shoes and putting them on my feet. I walk back out, and pull David up from the couch.

"Now, where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He tells me, and I groan.

"Have I ever told you that I hate surprises?" I close the door and lock it from the outside.

"Every time I try to surprise you." He says as we walk towards the elevator, hand in hand.

"Not even a hint?" I wonder.

"Italian." He states.

"Yum." We get our of the elevator and walk towards the street. "Did you drive here are we taking a cab?" I ask.

"This is our ride." He gestures to a town car.

"You're kidding me." I state.

"Nope." David opens the door for me, and I sit down. I wait for David to join me in the car, and the driver just takes off once the door closes.

"David, don't you need to tell him where to go?"

"Already did sweetheart. Couldn't have you knowing where we are going."

**20 Minutes Later**

"Marea, really? This is like the most expensive restaurant in NYC! It's almost impossible to get a reservation. How did you get a reservation?"

"I called right when we decided to disclose."

"You are a man full of secrets." We get out of the car and walk into the restaurant.

"Haden for two." David tells the hostess.

"Of course, right this way." The young blonde leads us to our table. "Your server's name is Arthur, he will be right with you."

"Thanks." I smile and pick up the menu. Before I can read it, David pulls the menu from my hands. "Hey! Do I not get to pick what I want to eat?"

"Nope. Because I know that you would just get a salad and say that you're full. So, I am going to pick out what you are getting. I know what you like, so you will have a delicious dinner." I smile because this man knows me better than anyone.

"So what am I having?" I ask.

"Well, e per cominciare." He says, and I laugh at his awful Italian.

"We will have to work on your Italian." I tell him. "Anyways, what are we having e per cominciare?"

"Panzerrotti."

"Mm. Eggplant." I say, just as our waiter comes to the table.

"Good evening. My name is Arthur, and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"We will have a bottle of Barbera to start us off." David tells our waiter.

"Great. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" Arthur asks.

"I think we are ready. We are both going to have the prix fix menu. My girlfriend is going to have the Blue Island clams, then the lobster ravioli, and then the faraona. I would like to have the Tonno, then the Gnochetti, and finally the Bistecca."

**TBC…**

_A/N: The dress I describe here is the one that Mariska Hargitay wore at the 2004 Gracie Allen Awards Gala. Also, Marea is a real restaurant in NYC. And the food is all on the menu. I will describe it more in the next chapter! Reviews are love! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Keep reviewing, I cherish every word :)_

**Marea 240 Central Park South**

**New York, New York**

"Oh my God, this is too good." I say as I slurp down my clams.

"I'm glad you like it. Wanna try my Tonno?" David asks.

"Raw tuna, no thanks." I tell him as we finish up our first course. I take a sip of my wine as Arthur, our waiter, takes the plates away. "So, how the hell can you afford all of this?" I bluntly ask David.

"Well, I am a trust fund baby. I've never really used any of it, but decided I could splurge a little on my girl." He says as he grabs my hand on top of the table.

"You have a trust fund? That you haven't touched since you were twenty-one and has been growing interest ever since?" I attempt to piece together the facts.

"Well, I've used it a few times. I bought this tux when my father died and I had to be 'presentable' at the funeral." He makes air quotes.

"So you've been living off of a DA's salary when you could've been partying in the Upper East Side?"

"Yeah. I grew up despising what money does to people, how it makes them only want you because you can write a check for 1.3 Million dollars at the drop of a hat." Right as he finishes his sentence, our second course arrives.

"Lobster Ravioli for the lady, and Gnochetti for the sire." Arthur puts our plates in front of us. "Enjoy."

"Now that, I have to get a bite of." I tell David.

"It doesn't intimidate you?" He asks just as I spear a very large shrimp into my mouth. I chew the spicy seafood, and then answer him.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know you have something to fall back on. Just in case something bad happens. But, I hope you know that you will not be buying me a twenty-five hundred dollar dress every weekend." He chuckles. "Seriously, David. I grew up with not very much, and I turned out fine. I don't want to be one of those annoying socialites who just has to be on the best dressed list."

"Don't worry, we will save our money for when we have kids." I think about the way he phrased that for a moment.

"Our money? No, no. It's your money David. I don't want a penny of it."

"Okay, have it your way." He says before taking another sip of his wine. "How's the lobster ravioli?"

"Really good. Want a bite?" I stick my fork in a ravioli and hold it out for him to eat.

"That's delicious." He tells me. We make idle small talk until our next course arrives.

"Here's the faraona, and here's the bistecca. Let me know when you are ready for dessert." Arthur leaves us with more food.

"Roasted guinea hen?" I ask David. "And your steak is the biggest steak I've ever seen. I can't eat all of this and save room for dessert." I'm only on my second glass of wine, but I'm already getting bold.

"Then just have a few bites and we will take it home for leftovers." As I'm doing what David says, he refills my wine glass. "Any thoughts on dessert?"

"I've heard wonderful things about this place's gelati." I tell him.

"So let's get some." He says, waving out waiter over. "Can we have this bagged up please? And we were interested in some gelati for dessert. What kinds do you have?" David asks.

"Well, I would recommend the blood orange, dark chocolate, and espresso flavors. It comes in trays of three, and those flavors explode on your tongue." Arthur looks me up and down, blatantly checking me out. I blush, because it's not every day I get attention from young men.

"We will have those then." David says harshly, obviously seeing the exchange. Arthur leaves, and David looks at me. "Did he just check you out?"

"I'm pretty sure he did." I say, chuckling.

"Did you just blush?"

"Sweetheart, he can't be more than twenty. It's oddly flattering to have someone interested in you when you are twelve years older than them." David looks at the table. "Are you jealous?" I ask.

"No, of course not." He denies.

"It's okay to be jealous. I know I would be if someone checked you out."

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous."

"Baby, you know that there's no reason for that. I'm with you. You are my boyfriend. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, Arthur's not my type. I like tall brunettes." I tell him, trying to bring up his confidence.

"I just know that every time a man sees you, he's going to think it's okay to flirt with you because there's no ring on your finger." I stay silent, hoping we aren't having this discussion so soon. "I just want to make things a little bit more permanent." Knowing that we were going to talk about marriage, I open my mouth.

"David, we can't get engaged too soon. The brass will find it suspiscious." I try to bring him back to reality.

"Who cares what they think. Liv, I love you, and I want everyone to know that." Before he can say more, I cut him off.

"Then let's move in together." I spout, and surprise flashes on David's face. "I can get out of my lease in thirty days if I give the notice tonight. Let's move into your place. I spend more time there than I do at my own apartment anyways."

"Let's do it." David grabs my hand and holds it above the table. "God, I love you so much, Liv."

"I love you too, David." I say, surprising myself.

"Sorry about the timing. Here's your gelati, enjoy." Arthur says, coming out of nowhere. Before he leaves, he winks at me. Once he does, I chuckle.

"What kind do you want to try first?" I ask David.

"The espresso one." I get a bite onto a spoon, and then feed it to him.

"That's good. Wanna try?"

"Sure." I say, and he feeds it to me. Enjoying the rest of our dessert by feeding each other, we held hands the entire time. Once we finished, David flags down Arthur for the check. I see him scribbling frantically on the receipt.

"What are you writing on there?" I ask.

"I'm just telling him that you're a detective and I'm a DA. Letting him know that he doesn't get to mess with my baby doll." He says, very seriously. I giggle. "I'm only giving him a thirteen percent tip too. Serves him right." He finishes, and puts the check on the table. "You ready to go?"

"We need our food." I remind him.

"I'll go get it." He tells me, planting a kiss on my cheek before he goes.

"Excuse me, miss?" I hear a voice say.

"Yes?" I turn around, only to see Arthur standing there.

"I just have to say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Before he can put his foot in his mouth, I interrupt.

"I'm flattered. But, Arthur, not only am I thirty-two, but I am in a committed relationship. If you have any more questions, read what my boyfriend put on the receipt. That should clarify things for you." I tell him, but before I finish, David comes back with our food.

"Sweetheart, let's go." He says.

"Goodbye." I tell the young man who looks like I just killed his cat.

"What did he want?" David asks me, frustrated.

"He just told me that I'm beautiful. I took care of things. Told him to read your note." I smile, and we leave the restaurant. Outside, there's another town car waiting for us. "Can we just go home now, I want to get you out of that monkey suit." I seductively let him know.

"Of course." He says, and we take off towards our apartment.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been trying to update every day, but I was on vacation with my family and there was no wifi :( Enjoy!_

**David Haden's Apartment**

**Wednesday, May 30, 2012 5:45 AM**

"Five more minutes." I roll over onto David, pleading with him to just let me sleep.

"Liv, we have to get up." He tells me. "You have to be in court at eight sharp, otherwise you'll have Casey on your ass. It's only her second day back after her cousin died, and we both know she's still not in the best mood."

"I kicked you off your case." I mumble.

"Well, you were the lead detective on the Jones' case, so Casey's the lead prosecutor. I have arraignments to do today anyways."

"You hate arraignments."

"Yes, but they're part of my job. I have to do them. Now get up and get in the shower." He playfully bites my ear.

"Fine." I snap. I'm not a morning person. I grab a dark purple top and a pair of black pants for court today, and then hop into the shower. David and I have only been together for two and a half weeks, but it already feels like we've been together forever. Our morning routine is always the same. I wake up and hop in the shower; David starts the coffee and reads his paper. When I do my hair and makeup, David keeps reading his paper. He reads the New York Times cover to cover. When I am completely ready, David gets in the shower, and I sit down with my coffee. Usually, David drops me off at work, and unless I get called in for a case and have to stay late, he picks me up too. It's been pretty slow at the precinct lately, but I know that it's just a phase. I get out of the shower, and finish getting ready. When I walk into the kitchen, David looks up from the paper.

"You should read it." He tells me.

"Something interesting?" I ask.

"There's an article about the NYPD." He says, being very vague.

"I'll read it. Thanks." I tell him as he gets up and gives me a chaste kiss. He leaves the room to get ready, and I pour myself a cup off coffee. I glance at the paper, wondering what that article could possibly say. Finally, I sit down and pick the paper up.

**WHERE ARE ALL THE COPS?**

I chuckle at the headline, wondering who comes up with these things. The article goes on to say that there hasn't been as much police activity. I look down to see who wrote it, surprised that it reads Kurt Moss. That's a name I hadn't heard in a while. Last I knew of him, he was writing for The Ledger. It looks like he moved up in the world of scumbags. Out of all of my boyfriends, and I've had more than I like to admit, he's one of the people that I do not regret leaving. I never had the feeling that I get with David, the overwhelming feeling of loving someone. My mind switches to thinking of David, a place it likes to linger, when the man I love comes towards the kitchen.

"Ready?" He asks, and I nod, grabbing my gun and badge.

**The Courthouse**

**Wednesday, May 30****th****, 2012 7:54 AM**

"Good luck in court today." David tells me right as we get to the courtroom assigned to the Jones' case.

"You too." I say, giving him a kiss right there, in front of everyone. I blush at the public display of affection.

"Three." David tells me, our code for 'I love you' when we are in front of our co-workers.

"Four." I smile, having just said the code for 'I love you too.' He squeezes my hand once more before walking towards Judge Petrovsky's court. I put my game face on, running through the testimony Casey and I prepared. Just as I begin to think I'm in the wrong part of the courthouse, ADA Novak rushes towards me.

"Olivia, you're going to be up second today." She tells me before straightening her skirt and walking through the courtroom doors. Glad that I only have to sit on the uncomfortable bench for a short while, I spot Emily Friesen and her mom walk towards me.

"Olivia!" The little girl calls, pulling me in for a hug.

"Hi, Emily. Are you ready to talk to the judge today?"

"Yeah." She says, looking at the floor.

"It's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous too." I tell her.

"Are you going to go talk to the judge today too?"

"Yes. I think I'm going right after you."

"Miss Novak said that the bad man's going to be there."

"Yeah, the bad man's going to be there, but he's not allowed to talk to you. Just look at Miss Novak when she's talking to you, and Miss Pond when she's talking to you."

"Miss Novak said that Miss Pond might be mean to me."

"Yeah sweetie, sometimes Miss Pond can be mean. But if she is, you still have to answer her question as honestly as you can. Remember, you can't lie to the judge."

"Emily Friesen?" The court officer calls out.

"That's you. You will do great baby doll. You'll see me right when you finish, and I'll come sit by you after I'm done, okay?"

"Thanks 'Livia." She says, walking in with the court officer. I say a silent prayer, hoping that everything goes well. I stay put on the bench, going over my testimony over and over again. No matter how many times I do this, I'm always nervous. Most of the time I'm not nervous for me, just for the victims. Emily's only ten, and Miranda Pond is going to try to use that to poke holes in her story. Novak told me she tried to make a deal for parental misconduct. Novak actually laughed out loud at her. Jones deserves to be in prison for the rest of his life, and I'm almost positive the jury will put him away for at least forty years; twenty-five for kidnapping and fifteen for child abuse. Donnelly will not be lenient, because she was a SVU prosecutor for too long. On my fourth trial run-through, the court officer comes to get me. I walk down the courtroom to the witness box and get sworn in.

"Could you state your full name and title for the record please, Detective?" Donnelly asks me.

"Detective First Grade Olivia Nicole Benson." I state, knowing the routine.

"How long have you been a police officer?" Casey asks.

"A little over ten years." I answer.

"How many of those years have you been a detective?"

"Seven."

"And how many of those have you worked Special Victims Unit?"

"All seven."

"Could you please explain to the jury what cases get assigned to Special Victims Unit?"

"Special Victims Unit cases are cases involving children, the elderly, and rape victims." I say the line that I've fed to more juries than I can count.

"Thank you. Now can you please explain what happened when you got home on Wednesday, May 9th of this year?"

"I got a call from my captain. He told me that there was an unidentified rape victim at the hospital, so I left my apartment and headed there. Once I arrived, I identified the little girl as Emily Friesen and sat with her through the rape kit."

"How exactly does a rape kit work?"

"You have a doctor and a detective in with the victim, both of us wearing gloves. The doctor takes pictures of any visible bruises or injuries, and then runs a light over the victim's body. The light reflects a blue color if there is any semen or saliva on the skin of the victim. If there is semen or saliva, the doctor takes a swab and hands it to the detective. The detective then puts the swab in the specified container, creating the chain of evidence. After the luminal light scan is complete, the doctor sticks a probe in the victims vagina, so that she's able to get DNA."

"And in this case, you were the detective and Dr. O'Meara was the doctor, correct?"

"Yes."

"What happened after the rape kit was finished?"

"I handed it to a uniformed officer and told him to bring it to the lab. Then, I contacted my captain so that he could find Emily's mother."

"When did you take Emily Friesen's statement?"

"Around seven thirty the next morning."

"Why did you wait to take her statement?"

"She was traumatized after the rape kit, she needed to get some sleep."

"What did you find out from her statement?"

"That her attacker was wearing a mask so she was unable to identify him."

"So how did you find her rapist?"

"We suspected her father from the beginning, and then there was DNA in the rape kit to confirm."

"Can you tell me what happened when Emily was kidnapped?"

"I got a call from my partner, Detective Amaro, saying that Emily was missing. We were already investigating Richard Jones, so we did a little bit of digging and found out that his mother passed away recently and left her house to him. So I called Executive District Attorney David Haden and asked him to get a warrant. Once we got the warrant, we entered Rebecca Thomas' residence and found Mr. Jones there, sleeping on the bed with Emily tied up in a corner."

"When you pulled the suspect in for questioning, what happened?"

"I confronted him with the DNA evidence we had, and he confessed."

"Thank you Detective. Your witness." Casey gestured to Miranda Pond.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: You know you're a fan of Mariska Hargitay when you buy Season 4 of ER just to watch her… It's actually a really good show! Anyways, here's the next chapter for y'all. Enjoy!_

**The Courthouse**

**Wednesday, May 30****th****, 2012 10:42 AM**

"Detective, can you tell me why you interviewed Christopher Hansen?" Miranda Pond asks me.

"He was a person of interest in this case."

"Why?"

"His DNA matched what we thought was Emily's kit."

"What do you mean?"

"The officer I gave the rape kit to ended up getting handed another one to take to the lab, which is not standard procedure. He mixed them up and we thought that Mr. Hansen had raped Emily, when in fact he raped the woman to whom the other rape kit belonged."

"How did you figure out there was a mix up?"

"Objection! Hearsay your honor, Dr. Warner was the one who figured out the mix up." Casey interrupts.

"Sustained." Donnelly says.

"What did you do once you figured out that Mr. Hansen was not your rapist?" Pond asks me.

"We handed him off to Brooklyn SVU precinct so they could close their case."

"Detective, what was the name of the prosecutor that you got the warrant from?"

"It was Executive Assistant District Attorney David Haden."

"Are you or are you not currently involved in a relationship with him?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Casey jumps up.

"I have a point here your honor." Pond defends.

"I'll allow it. Get to your point quickly Miss Pond." Donnelly rules. "Answer the question Detective." She tells me.

"Yes."

"When did you start dating?"

"Officially it was Friday, May 11th."

"Un-officially?"

"Your honor, Objection!" Casey shouts.

"Sidebar." Miranda Pond asks. Donnelly motions for them to come towards her. "I have reason to believe that Detective Olivia Benson and EADA David Haden have been in a secret relationship for more than three months."

"What evidence do you have to prove this, and what bearing does that have on this case?" I hear the judge ask Miranda. I begin to get nervous, hoping that this doesn't ruin my career.

"We have security footage of Detective Benson leaving Mr. Haden's apartment many times in the middle of the night." Pond tells her. I gulp.

"Your honor, they were colleagues. I'm sure that if you looked, you would find Detective Benson leaving my apartment at around the same hours. In this job, you end up having to work together all night, and it's not always convenient to stay in the office." Casey makes a good point.

"Miss Pond, I'm inclined to agree with Miss Novak. I also worked Sex Crimes. The hours are awful. Sustained." I take a breath of relief.

"I have no more questions for this witness." Miranda says.

"You may step down now, Detective." Donnelly tells me, and I go to sit by Emily and her mother.

**7:21 PM**

**The Steps Outside the Courthouse**

"Hey Baby, how was your day in court?" David asks me when we meet.

"Long. Miranda Pond is the defense attorney for Richard Jones." I tell him.

"Oh God. What slime ball tactics was she trying to use?"

"Well, she asked about the nature of our relationship. Then she asked how long we had been dating. I told her that officially we started dating May 11th. She asked how long un-officially. Thank God Casey won her motion. I don't know what would have happened."

"Wow. How did she know?"

"Apparently, she had security footage seeing me leave your apartment late at night on multiple occasions."

"How did Casey get us out of it?"

"She said that if you looked, you would find me leaving her apartment late at night because of the cases we work. She's right."

"That sounds like a close one."

"It was. It really scared me." I tell him, truthfully as we walk towards his car. "Anyways, how were arraignments?" I change the subject.

"Boring, as usual. I arraigned six murderers, four robbers, two rapists, and three embezzlers."

"Six murderers? Big day for NYPD."

"Five of them were involved in the same case."

"What case?"

"Some kind of racially motivated killing. I'm not sure of the particulars. I do know that they are all being held in Riker's without bail."

"That's good." I comment when we sit down in his car.

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" David asks me.

"I don't feel like takeout. What if we go to Chipotle? I could eat a burrito bowl."

"Sounds good to me. I actually made us an appointment with a realtor. I thought since we were moving in together, we could buy a new place." David stutters.

"You're kidding? When's your lease up?" I ask.

"I can get out of it in thirty days once I give the notice. I'll put it in once we find a place we like."

"What time's the appointment?"

"8:30."

"Where's the apartment?"

"It's actually right across the street from 1PP."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Three."

"Bathrooms?"

"Three. And the building has a gym, a pool, and a twenty-four hour doorman."

"How much?" I ask, afraid.

"$12,575."

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't afford that on a cop's salary! I make $7, 273 a month, and I have to pay for food and utilities."

"Sweetheart, do you not remember what I told you? I can afford two apartments at that cost even without my DA's salary."

"Let's eat. We can talk about this later." I say in my usual Olivia way.

**TBC…**

_A/N: I know, kind of a shortie, but I want to go in detail about the house. The salary that I put is actually what a detective makes in NYC!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Penthouse Apartment: 8 Spruce St.**

**Wednesday, May 30****th****, 2012 9:04 PM**

"You didn't tell me that it was a penthouse apartment!" I snap at David after looking at the beautiful apartment.

"I knew you would react like this." He tells me.

"What is 1PP going to think?" I ask.

"Once they start digging, they will see that I have money and drop it. You don't have to worry about it." He rubs my shoulder in a soothing manner.

"I haven't had money my whole life, and I have been happy. Why can't you just save the money in case you really need it?"

"I don't want it to sit there my whole life and wait until I get cancer and need the money. Then it would all just go to multiple charities and organizations when I die. I just want to live my life and enjoy it. Plus, I finally found someone who I love to share it with." He turns towards me and grabs both of my hands.

"I hate what money does to people. I don't want to be one of those people."

"Money only changes people who let it change them. I know you. You aren't one of those people. You won't let money change you. Living in a nice apartment won't change the way you act. It will just let us have a nice view and room for when we want kids. Let me do this for you. I know you loved the apartment. There's a big bathtub, a giant closet, and it comes fully furnished!"

"Yes it's beautiful, but it's just too much."

"Sweetheart, I would give you the moon if I could. This apartment is the least I can do. Let's do this!"

"I need to think about it. The realtor said that we have until next Monday. So let's wait until then." We get in the car, and David begins to drive. "David?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Exactly how much money do you have?" I ask once my curiosity gets the best of me.

"About fifteen million, give or take." I almost choke on my own breath. I can't even speak because I'm so shocked. "It's only that much because of interest. I didn't even touch it except to take out a hundred bucks when I couldn't pay rent."

"David, that's a lot of money." I finally manage to choke out.

"I know."

"Let's go home. I'm tired. I'll think about it, okay?" I grab his hand and pull him towards the car. We get in the car, and David begins the drive home.

"Liv?" He asks me. I look at him, giving him the go-ahead. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah." I say. "I love you too."

"Then let me do this for you. I want to have a perfect life with you."

"I said I needed to think about it." I say, irritated.

"Okay." He drops the subject, and the whole drive home is silent. Silence seems to be the theme of the evening as we get in the apartment. David turns the on the TV and we fall asleep watching it.

**David Haden's Apartment**

**Thursday, May 31****st****, 2012 5:15 AM**

"Morning." I roll over onto David, just waking up to the sound of our alarm. The alarm woke me from a lovely dream in which David and I were married with two kids named August and Emily. I was pregnant with a third child. I looked around, and we were in the apartment that we looked at yesterday. "Let's buy the apartment." I tell David.

"Really? What made you change your mind?" He asks, fully awakened by my words.

"A dream."

"What was it about?"

"Our life in the future. We were living in the apartment. It just seemed so right." I tell him. He kisses me passionately, and we make love as the sun rises behind us.

**16****th**** Precinct: Special Victims Unit**

**Thursday, May 31****st****, 2012 11:05 AM**

"Benson, Amaro! We got a rape victim at Mercy, sixteen year old. Go get a statement." Cap shouts from his office. We quickly gather our gear and get on the road. When we are en route, I call Cragen to get more information on the vic.

"What do we have on this victim?" I ask when he picks up the phone.

"Liv, it's Maureen."

"Stabler?" I clarify.

"Yeah. Elliot's already at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Someone kidnapped her, raped her, and then dropped her off at her house."

"Holy shit. How's Elliot?"

"Driving himself crazy. He thinks it's his fault. You know Elliot."

"Okay, thanks Cap." I hang up, and Amaro glances over at me.

"What's going on?" Amaro asks.

"It's my old partner's kid. She's the one who was raped."

"Holy shit."

"That's what I said." Amaro drives the rest of the time in silence.

**Mercy Hospital**

**Thursday, May 31****st****, 2012 11:32 AM**

"Maureen Stabler?" I ask with my badge held out at a nurse. "Nick, can you stay here until I talk to Elliot and Maureen?" I ask him while waiting for the nurse to answer me. He nods his head.

"Room 217." She says once she looks at my badge. I take a deep breath before walking towards the room. I peek in the doorway and see Maureen lying on a bed, no Elliot in sight.

"Maureen, sweetie. It's Olivia. Remember me?" I ask. She nods her head.

"'Livia. I miss you." She answers.

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"The doctor took them away. He sais he needed to talk to them alone."

"Maureen, do you know who did this to you?" I ask, sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"No. I've never seen him before." She says, her voice trembling.

"Sweetheart, we can talk about this after the doctor examines you if you want."

"Okay. Do they have to do a rape kit?" She asks.

"Yeah, unfortunately they do." I say, grabbing her hands.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes sweetie, it is. But it's really important that you let the doctors do the exam so that we can catch the man who did this to you."

"I know. Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course." As soon as the words leave my lips, Elliot and Kathy walk back in the room.

"Hi Olivia." Kathy says.

"Liv, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elliot asks.

"Sure." I say, leaving the room. We find an empty hospital room and go in there.

"Maureen has a broken cheekbone and bruises covering sixty percent of her body. How long were you in there with her?"

"Not too long. Only long enough for her to say that she had never seen him before and for her to agree to a rape kit."

"Liv, someone hurt her. Someone raped my little girl. And all I want to do is take the pain away. That bastard deserves to die." A single tear falls down Elliot's face.

"El, I promise you that we will find this guy. Casey Novak will prosecute him and he will go away for the maximum amount of years that the law allows. I'll be here for her every step of the way. She won't do it alone. You and Kathy will be there for her. She has the best support system anyone could ever have." Elliot just nods his head. "Let's go back in there. The doctor will be in soon, and Maureen asked me to be there when he does the rape kit."

"Thanks Liv."

**TBC…**

_A/N: So in my story (remember, it's AU) Liv is 32, El is 34, Maureen 16, Kathleen 14, the twins 10. _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Anybody else think the make-up artists sucked in Season 2? Benson's makeup is too heavy. She looks older in Season 2 than she does in Season 12. The last weekend of summer, and I'm going back through SVU from beginning to end. I have no life. Anyways, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy! _

**Mercy Hospital**

**Thursday, May 31****st****, 2012 12:01 PM**

"Okay Maureen, the doctor's going to start by taking pictures of you." I tell the brave sixteen year old. The blinds are drawn on the windows, and Maureen asked both Elliot and Kathy to wait outside. She has an iron grip on my hand. The doctor nods at me, and begins to take pictures of Maureen's bruised and broken face. She snaps a few pictures, then nods at me again.

"Sweetie, we need you to take off your clothes so we can get pictures of the rest of your body." She just nods her head, stands up, and removes her clothes. Her facial expression doesn't change. I can tell that all she's feeling right now is numb. The doctor takes more pictures, then picks up the shed clothing, placing it all into separate bags.

"There's fluid on her panties." The doctor whispers to me. I purse my lips together, glad that we have DNA but praying that he didn't get Maureen pregnant.

"Maureen, now the doctor's going to turn out the light so they can do a UV light on your body. You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says meekly. The doctor does just what I described, and the luma-light shows spots on her thighs. I put gloves on, getting ready for the q-tips. The doctor swabs the fluid from her thighs and hands the q-tips to me. I put them in an evidence bag.

"Okay sweetheart, the doctor has to put the scope into your vagina now. Will you lay back on the table for her?" Maureen just does as I ask, not saying a word. The nurse inserts the scope, and Maureen winces. I offer my ungloved hand, and she grabs it tightly. I run my thumb over her hand, trying to give her just an ounce of comfort. Her face twists into an expression of pain and stays that way throughout the procedure. I squeeze her hand once, then let go so I can do my job. The doctor removes the scope, and walks towards me, removing her gloves.

"There's semen, vaginal tearing, and evidence of a freshly torn hymen. When you catch this prick, send him over here so I can stick an IV pole up his ass." She hands me the swabs, and I bag them.

"Gladly. It's likely that the father will put a bullet in the bastard. You can have him once he's done." I whisper back. I look over at Maureen, and her eyes are closed. I walk towards her bed, and upon further examination, I find that she's asleep. Running the timeline through my head, I figure she had been awake for more than thirty hours. She woke up at five thirty on Wednesday morning, and it was seven in the evening when the son of a bitch snatched her. She didn't get home until ten thirty this morning. I smile, glad that she is sleeping. I walk back to the waiting room, I walk towards the man who was my other half for nine years. I walk towards the man who left me without so much as a word.

"How is she?" Elliot jumps out of his chair as soon as he sees me.

"She's sleeping. We have DNA from the rape kit. There's evidence of a freshly torn hymen."

"Damn it." Kathy mutters.

"Does Maureen have a boyfriend?" I ask the Stablers.

"Yeah. Name's Jerry Douglas. They've been dating for three months." Kathy answers.

"You didn't tell me she had a boyfriend." Elliot tells Kathy.

"She was going to introduce him to you this weekend. That family dinner she planned for Saturday, that was so he could meet you." She says.

"Do you have a contact number on him?" I ask Kathy.

"I have his cell phone number." She answers me.

"I'm going to need that. My partner, Detective Amaro , will call him and let him know she's in the hospital. Amaro won't tell him that she was raped. If she wants him to know, one of you can tell him when he gets here." I inform them.

"That sounds weird." Elliot stutters.

"What?" I ask.

"You saying 'My partner' and not talking about me."

"Well I've been saying it for seven months." I say harshly.

"I'm going to go into the room in case Maureen wakes up." Kathy says, leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I tell Elliot.

"No, I'm sorry. I left you without a word. You deserved better than that."

"Yeah, I did."

"Liv, I really am sorry."

"I know."

"You look good. What have you been up to?"

"Work."

"No, it's something else. You're happier than the last time I saw you. Who's making you happy? What's his name?" He asks, and a smile warms up my face.

"David."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Work, where else?" I chuckle.

"Another cop?" He wonders.

"He's Executive Assistant District Attorney David Haden."

"Good for you. That bracelet on your wrist from him?"

"Yeah."

"Looks expensive. Is he from money?"

"None of your business."

"Fine. I deserved that. How long have you been seeing him?"

"Officially? Not even three weeks."

"Unofficially?" He asks.

"We started dating a month after you left, broke up three months later. We got back together a little more than three weeks ago."

"He was the DA assigned to the Convictions Integrity Unit. That's why you broke up."

"Don't be such a cop. you're retired."

"Nah. I'm working homicide out of the three-one now."

"How long?"

"Five months."

"Wow."

"Yeah." He says, and a moment passes before I speak again.

"Maureen's abduction get thrown to Missing Person's?" I ask.

"Yeah. They thought that she ran away. I told them they don't know my daughter."

"Missing Person's cops are asses."

"Yeah, they are." Elliot agrees with me. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, she's going to be depressed for a while. Eventually she will get her sense of humor back. She will never be the same as she used to be, but she will be stronger."

"What can I do?"

"Be there for her. Tell her it's okay when she has nightmares. Make her feel safe again."

"She's my little girl."

"I know." I gently rub Elliot's back, and he begins to sob. After three minutes of comforting my friend, my cell phone rings. I smile when I see the Caller ID.

"Hey." I say, answering the phone. "I'll be back." I mouth to Elliot.

"Hey sweetheart. How's your day so far?" David asks.

"It's crazy. You'll never guess who my vic is." I walk into an empty exam room.

"Who is it?"

"Stabler's daughter."

"Holy shit."

"That's what I said."

"Have you seen Elliot yet?" He asks.

"I just left him sobbing in the waiting room."

"Did the prick apologize?"

"Yeah."

"Did he give an explanation?"

"David, his daughter's just been brutally raped. I'm surprised he's not punching a hole in the wall."

"Once this is over, he better give you a real apology."

'I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Baby, he hurt you, and he needs to explain why he left. He should've explained before he left." I see Kathy's head poke through the doorway.

"I have to go."

"Love you."

"You too." I say, trying to be discreet. I hang up the phone and look at Kathy.

"Maureen woke up, she wants to give her statement. Who was that?" She asks with a mischievous look on her face.


End file.
